


Solitaire's Story

by JunglekinzMEWZ



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ
Summary: For Google+ community.Link:https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/115481222035294848824These stories probably won't be in order, I'll fix the order once I'm done but for now they'll be out of wack.





	1. Prologue

**The yowls that had been rippling throughout the camp finally came to a stop, silence washing over the tribe as they waited for the news. Eventually, an orange and white tomcat slowly padded out of the canopy-like den, a calming smile on his face. The tribe gathered around him, looking on with excitement as they waited for the news. The tom meet their gazes before letting out an enthusiastic yowl, eyes closing and tail fluffing out. The gathered cats pounded their paws at the yowl and let their voices join in with his.**

**However, a black velvet-furred tom sat away from the cluster of felines. His green eyes glaring out at the cats as they celebrated the birth of kits he had not wished for. A growl ripped through the camp, silencing the animated yowls. The tribe turned to look at the source of the growl, tilting their heads and sharing looks of confusion.**

"What's with you all? These kits should have never been born,"  **the black tom hissed, giving his tribemates a defiant stare.**

**Cats hissed, screamed, yowled and arched their backs at the comment. As the tribe screeched, none of them noticed the anger boiling within the orange and white tom's eyes. The tom took a slow, deliberate step forward, his head held high and tail straight up. He pushed his way through the crowd his eyes focused completely on the black tom. Finally, he reached the black cat, holding his gaze as he lowered his head to make direct eye contact with the short tom.**

"What was that, good sir?"  **the tom questioned, harshly blowing air out his nose. The air hit the black tom's face making him flinch.**

 **Standing up, the black tom forced the other back a few paces.** "You heard me, Stoneteller. Those kits are unwanted, unneeded, shouldn't have been born,"  **he repeated, looking out at the Endless River.**

**Unseen by the black tom, Stoneteller had slowly started to stand on his hind legs. Letting out an ear-piercing screech, Stoneteller brought his paws down on the black tom's back, forcing the tom to fall down. The black cat flailed his legs out, catching his attacker's left ear. Stoneteller recoiled, falling onto his back, blood dripping out of the wound. Noticing the opportunity, the black tom lunged at Stoneteller's exposed stomach. As he landed on the leader, he lashed out, claws slicing through the soft flesh of his leader. Uncaring, he allowed his tribemates to see their leader's blood to paint the campground. Stopping his ferocious attack, the black tom did not realize he left an opening for the other.**

**Kicking out his hind legs, Stoneteller propelled the tom off of him. He pushed himself off the ground and limped over to his tribe, blood trailing after him. Leaning on a sand-colored she-cat's shoulder, Stoneteller gave a nod to the angry cave-guards.**

**Rushing forward, the cave-guards tackled the black tom. Though he put up a fight, the cave-guards eventually overpowered him, forcing him to submit to their will. They grasped his scruff and hauled him toward the exit; however before they could leave, Stoneteller called out,** "I may have started the fight, but you have made the decisions leading to this. You were never fit to be the father of those kits, a coward's heart is what you have, Cloud."


	2. Kithood Snippet

"Hurry up Silver! Or me and Shadow will get to push you into the water!"  **bellowed a gray-silver furred tabby tom-kit. The kit barreled through his tribemates, stomping on tails and bashing into their hindquarters. A long-limbed, black and white she-kit right at his heels, her breath touching the tabby's tail, let out a loud laugh at the thought of pushing their brother into the water.**

"Don't laugh Shadow! Maybe you and Solitaire should slow down!" **s** **quealed a short gray tom-kit.** "Stoneteller says if you run too fast that your lungs will explode!"  **he yowled as he caught up to them.**

 **Shadow huffed, rolling her eyes,** "He just says that so we don't run around the camp."  **As she said this, she slammed into Solitaire, toppling over him. Unable to stop in time, Silver tripped over his siblings. Slowly looking up, the siblings were met with the stern face of the previously mentioned Stoneteller.**

"Um... hi Stoneteller. What're you doin' here?"  **Solitaire lamely asked, breaking loose from the pile.**

 **Stoneteller leveled the kits with a blank stare,** "I'm here watching you three break the rules. I know that you know them, so don't use that as an excuse, little ones." 

**Solemnly the kits looked at their paws, tails twitching aimlessly.**

**An amused snort was heard before Stoneteller's tail lightly smacked their heads.**

"If you need a place to run, why don't you ask some-cat to take you out of camp?" **he suggested watching as the kits' heads swiftly looked up at him.**

"WE CAN DO THAT?!" T **hey screeched, tails fluffed out, and ears angled back.**

 **Chortling, Stoneteller slowly nodded his head; his eyes shimmering with fondness.** "Well of course! It all depends on whom you ask first,"  **he explained.**

 **Looking around the area, he slowly hunched over, seemingly seeing what he was looking for; He then wrapped his paw around the kits, pushing them closer and he whispered,** "If you ask old Stoneteller, he'd say that you should ask your mother first."

"Why would we ask her first? Shouldn't we ask you first?"  **Solitaire inquired his head tilting ever so slightly.**

**The older tom sighed softly, looking at the kits for a moment before he stood, stretched his legs, and uncurled his tail.**

"I'm not your father, just the Stoneteller,"  **he stated softly, giving them a small sadden smile. The three kits received one more emotion filled glance before the tom disappeared down Teller's Path.**

**Unable to understand the emotions he was feeling about the single comment, Solitaire bolted after the fatherly tom.**

"WAIT!"  **he yowled, trying to catch up to the long-limbed feline.**

**Stoneteller, quite obviously, walked faster and angled his ears forward as if he were focused on the end of the path.**

**Solitaire could tell the tom was trying to ignore his incessant calls. As he thundered towards the tom, only a tails length away from being able to spring onto the tom's back or even race in front of him, he was grabbed by the nape of his neck, paws coming to a startling halt, shocked he did not realize that he was being hauled back up the path. In one desperate plea for an answer, he yelled.**

"Don't shut us out!"

**If Stoneteller had heard, he did not give an inkling of a response as he disappeared into the Cave of Crashed Waters and Solitaire was carried off by his mother.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "The Greatest Showman" album on Amazon Music everytime I decided to work on this chapter.


	3. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's a full prey-hunter in this, no gatherings for him as a kit.  
> I'll fix the order once I finish the story.

"C'mon Stoneteller! We've gotta go to the gatherin' soon, the to-be's have to see some other cats soon!"  **complained a boisterous, male voice; should two-legs understand it, they might describe it as a southern-like drawl.**

 **Rolling his eyes, the older feline replied,** "They see "other cats" at the borders. There is no need to attend the upcoming gathering." **Seeing the young tom in his peripheral vision, Stoneteller allowed him to catch his breath before** **continuing,** "Besides, it's you, Solitaire, who wishes to go to the gathering, not them. They can live to not see the clans for a few more moons."

"But I caaaaaaaannn't!"  **Solitaire** **mewled loudly, flopping on top of tom.** "I'll die before I even see what the other clans have got goin' on! They'll be dismayed by the news that their precious Solitaire has died of social... uuuhh... deprivation!"  **he mournfully meowed, only breaking the rouse by stopping to think of a word. Too soon his shpeal went on,** "The cats will cry out, "Oh, how will we ever live without the sweetest cat on Earth." They'll mournfully meow how their kits would never meet the famous Solitaire That Settles Between Rocks!"

 **Chuckling, Stoneteller turned his head towards his companion.** "You are hardly famous for good things, cats loath when you appear at gatherings. I'm sure they'll live without you, child,"  **he retorted moving his tail to flick Solitaire in the nose, making him sneeze.**  "Just know that after this you might die of embarrassment."

"Huh? What do you meeee-aaaaagh!"  **he started before it developed into a screech as he was flung off of Stoneteller's back. Landing a measly four inches away from the orange and white tom, Solitaire shook his body and bounced back over.** "Rude! What did I do to deserve that?"

 **Stoneteller rolled his green eyes, stood up and stretched his legs.** "Child, maybe if you weren't so obnoxiously loud the clan cats would be able to tolerate your mere presence."

 **Solitaire shot a forlorn look at Stoneteller before dramatically flopping on the camp floor.** "I don't try to be, it's just excitin' to see cats from the clans. They've got some weird ways of talking and doin' things,"  **he muttered, head pressed between his silver-toed paws, his gaze focused on the sun-stricken Endless River, its great expanse glimmering with the sun's rays would be awestriking to many others; however, with his sullen attitude, Solitaire was blind to the beauty before him.**

 **Stoneteller watched the kit he raised slowly become distant from the world, letting out a soft sigh he tried to lighten the mood,** "How about this? If you can get half of the tribe to be in concurrence with you; I will take you, and those wishing to go, to the gathering."

 **Solitaire immediately jolted up and shook his head hastily.** "Will do, Stoneteller! I'll go ask around right now!"  **the grey tabby practically yowled before bolting off towards his fellow prey-hunters.**

**Shaking his head slowly, a small smile on his face, Stoneteller padded towards Teller's Path, the slope that leads to the Cave of Crashed Waters.**

_***--Casually Skips to Them Getting Closer to the Gathering--*** _

**Solitaire let out a loud whoop as he saw the high slope that led up to the Tribe's entrance way to the clearing. His tribe-mates shushed him, wishing to keep quiet so they could silently appear above the clans. Quickly snapping his mouth closed, his mind wandered to how beautiful the treck to the gathering was; no matter how many times he made the silent trip he was still amazed by the island's alluring elegance. Tearing his gaze away from his surroundings, he watched how his tribe-mates' paws all hit the ground in unison, excluding the clumsy steps of the to-bes. He let out a low purr once his eyes landed on Stoneteller, the old cat had his head held high and tail quivering with excitement. Though, the old cat's excitement was not because of the upcoming gathering; more so, it was caused by the prospect of creating and causing an enormous spectacle.**

**It was nearing moonhigh, so Stoneteller signaled for his cats to move faster. The Tribe streamed forward but managed to still be quiet. As they raced for the top, many already able to smell the clans, Solitaire fought down the urge to let out a bellowing scream.**

**Soon, Stoneteller halted right behind a small, podium-like rock, his tribe stopping a few fox-lengths behind Stoneteller. The orange and white tom turned his head towards his tribe, his currently yellow eyes fleetingly meeting Solitaire's. He turned his gaze back to the rock. He took slow, deliberate steps towards it, tail quivering slightly. Down in the clearing, the clans anticipated Stoneteller's full reveal; alas, they did not have to wait long as Stoneteller pushed his full body onto the rock and dipped his head at the cats bellow him. As soon as he dipped his head, showing his glittering yellow eyes, the gathered cats let out screeching calls of excitement and appraisal. Through the excitement, none of the clan cats noticed the cause of their rambunctious ways flick his tail in a silent signal. The signal caused the Tribe to bolt down the path to the clearing, they weaved around the rock from both sides making it seem as if they had been all hiding behind it. They became one flash of fur, racing down to the clearing to embrace the welcome of the others, though the loudest calls came from the Tribe's strong allies DawnClan and ReefClan; while the least enthusiastic came from ValleyClan, as the tribe and clan have never got along.**

**The wind buffeted Solitaire's face as he raced forward with his tribe-mates and let out a piercing screech, slightly scaring the to-be beside him. Solitaire gleefully jumped over a young, short cat in front of him, spraying dust in his wake. A few of the cats sitting front and center got blasted with dust, they let out indignant squawks before shaking it out of their fur. Unnoticed by Solitaire, Stoneteller had gracefully ambled his way down the path and was currently padding behind the grey tabby. Solitaire tilted his head back to look at Stoneteller, upon seeing Stoneteller's slightly narrowed eyes as he walked by, head still held high, Solitaire squeezed himself between his siblings, Shadow and Silver.**

**Stoneteller gave the young tom a soft glare from the corner of his eye before resuming walk. Brushing past the ValleyClan leader, he gave the DawnClan leader, Honeystar, a gentle smile and a nod before he lowered his lithe body into the chilled pool and waded his way to his perch.** "Thank you. The Tribe appreciates and welcomes your greeting,"  **he uttered eloquently, those not enamored by his appearance would notice he repeated this same response each time the Tribe came.**

**After their sudden appearance, the gathering went on as normal, no leader mentioning anything worthwhile. Though, it seemed Honeystar and Stormstar share a few fleeting glances, sometimes angling their ears towards Stoneteller. Solitaire did not believe that observation was worth anything, so he kept it to himself. As soon as the gathering started it ended; however, instead of leaving, DawnClan stayed behind with the Tribe. Now that was odd, normally the Tribe was the last cats out of the clearing.**

**Once Stoneteller shook his fur free of water, Honeystar walked over making direct eye contact with the orange and white tom. She stopped right in front of him, leaned her head closer to his, and said something to Stoneteller that made his fur spike up slightly. Solitaire shared a confused look with his siblings and a few DawnClan cats around him. The two high-rank cats conversation ended abruptly as they nodded at each other before signaling for their cats to follow them home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just now finished this travesty. Took me a while because I'm laaaazzzzyyyy!  
> P.S. Cats eye colors can change at random, it's rare but Shurbert's [Stoneteller] eyes do it.


End file.
